Tomó Todo Lo Que Tenía
by AlfredTheDaddySlayer
Summary: Andres 'Reyes' never thought he was going to be thrust into a life of confusion and danger but it seemed like to learn the secrets of who he was...He had no choice.
1. Chapter 1

_It never rained in Los Angeles, until then. The sky was heavy and swollen with rain, and the streets were empty. Of course they were. Everyone was mourning the loss of Gabriel Reyes…Their hometown hero, the Blackwatch Commander and Overwatch co-leader. Their hero was gone, and the whole west coast felt the blow. The world had been sunken into a depressing slump of terrorism and pain again, and everything was hopeless._

 _He was dying, and he knew it. He could feel the very cells in his body being pulled apart one by one. Whatever that swiss-miss did with her fancy ass ray made him…off. He didn't feel right. He felt like he'd been forced to stay awake for days now, his bones ached like he had. The squirming bundle in his arms didn't make this any easier on him either. His son, Andres, would have to make due without him. His hard caramel eyes glanced to the whining boy, face hidden from the cold rain by the dingy blanket. He himself, had only been wearing a black, rain soaked hoodie._

 __" _Ahh…dios mio…kid…please" he muttered, trying to keep him quiet._

 _He didn't know how long his body or mind would stay together so he had to act fast. He knew one of the houses had a couple that would look close to his son. He'd scoped it out before just in case. He stopped at the doorstep, cradling the tiny bundle in his arms as he kissed his little head, tiny chocolate brown eyes staring back in curiosity as he gently set down the bundle and attached the note._

" _Remember mijo...Daddy loves you."_

 _With that he kissed his head again and knocked on the door before running off into the night, the couple surprised yet worried about the note that was left behind._

 _ **Dearest Strangers,**_

 _ **Please accept this little outcast son of mine trusting with God's help that he may not be found. Please take care of my baby as I can not do it myself. I give it in charge of you. You do not know me...But you know of me. I do not have much time left...I don't have time left in what is left of me. I do not know if I live or die. If I live I hope to claim it some day. This is my son. Please...Take him somewhere they can't find him. Keep him safe. Please. His name is Andres...Andres Reyes. I am not able to write any more...This is goodbye.**_

 _ **G. Reyes**_

Andres had heard the story a million times by this point and could only roll his eyes at his elderly mother. Her hair was peppered with strands of white and she didn't have full use of her limbs like she used to.

"Mama please. I know you fucked the mailman. You don't have to keep lying."

"Andres it is true. On my grave your father was Gabriel Reyes."

"Si and pigs fly."

Andres was thirteen years old now, sassy and full of Latino spirit. His mother only shook her head with a smile. She could see the hero of Los Angeles in every way, especially the stubbornness. It was Día de los Muertos and she had a small sugar skull in her hands.

"Andres. Help an old woman up. It's almost sundown."

"Si mama."

He walked over, helping her up and walking with her to the statue of Gabriel Reyes. He never understood why she did this every year but it made her happy. It kept her mind intact. Papa wouldn't be home for another hour anyways. She kneeled down at the statue and left the small confection at the base as she made a sign of the cross and prayed. He watched her and helped her up when she was done before she headed home. He wouldn't admit it but he did spend a little extra time at the statue nowadays. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, staring up into the statue's hardened face, touching his own. He wondered what the man had been like. Was he a kind soldier like everyone said or the hardened betrayer of Overwatch that was always told in old news articles.

"Couldn't be. Heh."

He brushed a few strands of wavy dark chocolate hair from his face and rolled his eyes. Well a prayer probably wouldn't hurt would it? He kneeled down in front of the statue, his dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black skinny jeans illuminated by the candles placed around the statue with carnations scattered by children. It almost looked peaceful. He made a sign of the cross and folded his hands, his eyes slipping closed.

"How do I do this...Where do I even begin? Mama says you're my dad but that can't be right...Could it? Why would a dead guy leave a baby on a doorstep across the world in his hometown when he already died! It doesn't make sense. Well...Nothing in my life's made sense but that isn't the point. I just...I want a sign. I want something that makes sense. Something to show why I'm here. Why I'm alive. I want to know who you were. I just...I want a si-"

He felt a shiver go up his spine as the air became heavy, causing him to cough. He tried to open his eyes only to be met with complete darkness, the streetlamps and even the candles having lost their light. A few carnations seemed almost suspended in the air. It was hard to breathe. He turned his head around, looking for any signs of light only to be met with a figure cloaked in black with a bone chilling mask of white like a bird of prey.

" _s."_

"Oh dios mio!"

" _w."_

"But I- Gck!"

Something hit his chest hard, covering him and causing him to sputter and cough, covering his nose and mouth along with shutting his eyes. When he could breathe again he uncovered his mouth and slowly opened his eyes. The candles were still out yet the streetlights were fine. Children ran about the square and people seemed to be laughing and full of joy. Had he daydreamed it all? He touched his chest lightly and felt something he hadn't felt before. He held it up to his eyes and tried not to feel the chill again. It was a Blackwatch pendant, scuffed and slightly distorted as if it had been through a blast. He got up quickly and ran his fingers through his hair as a girl around his age saw his look of terror and walked over.

"Andres? Are you okay?"

"E-Eh? Si. Si. I'm fine."

"You look white as a sheet! Are you sick?"

"Y-Yeah. That's it. Lo siento Carmen. I uh...I have to get home before papa."

He raced home, seeing his mother at the stove cooking. He approached quietly and took a calming breath.

"Mama? Tell me everything you know about Gabriel Reyes."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after his long conversation with his mother just made him more curious. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know the truth more than ever. He took a shower and changed into a band tee and some jeans along with his running shoes. He stopped as he looked at his damp hair in the mirror of his room. He still couldn't believe what happened last night.

The mask reminded him almost of an owl's skull like he saw in the museum last year on a school trip. School...Shit! He was going to be late! He grabbed his backpack and raced out the door, kissing his mother goodbye as he bolted down the street. Carmen was waiting for him at the front gates and he smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Andres Copero why are you always late?"

"Heavy sleeper?"

"Suure."

They both laughed and headed in, best friends with a love for fun. They always sat next to each other and acted like regular teenagers. A boy who slightly resembled the town hero and a girl with braided back blonde hair and a nose ring along with glittering green eyes. When it was time for gym they decided to shoot some hoops at the old basketball net that was falling apart in the 'playground'. He told her of the weird occurance at the statue the night before.

"Dios mio. What were you smoking last night."

"Nothing! I swear it was real!"

"Sure Andres. You're just trying to distract me so you can get a basket."

"Carmen I'm serious. It was like...It was like all the light in the world was gone and I couldn't breathe. I was terrified."

"Calling it. Bad trip."

"CARMEN!"

"Okay sorry."

He sighed and dropped the ball, going to the nearby wall and leaning against it as he took a calming breath.

"Look...I have no idea what's happening but something in my head is pushing me to find out. Things don't make sense. The supposed hero of Los Angeles wouldn't destroy some big shot place like Overwatch without some grounds or meaning. Don't even try to push the jealousy position thing the news articles say either. I don't believe that."

"What are you getting at Andres?"

"I'm asking if you want to help."

"I don't know Andres. From what you described it sounds like the shadow thing doesn't want you to find out."

"Come on. We'll be like detectives."

"Andres...no. I've gone with all your crazy plans before but...This one is too dangerous. I'll see you after school."

She headed off to go play with the other teenagers and he sighed as he picked the ball up and went back to shooting hoops, not knowing there was eyes on him from across the street. By the time school was over he walked to the library, using his library card to access some of the older Overwatch files under the premise of an essay. Overwatch was a very common subject to write on after all.

He flipped through the basic stuff, taking notes on a looseleaf notebook he stole from his English classroom. It seemed up until the fall everything seemed fine except for corruption rumors in Blackwatch... _Blackwatch._ That had to be the answer. But those files were still wrapped up in red tape because they couldn't be cracked. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned. A man with white hair and sharp blue eyes was watching him in a sweater vest and khakis. He didn't look impressed by Andres at all. A lot of scars littered the man's face as well which made him look like some Crisis survivor.

"Uh...Si?"

The man's expression immediately changed, seeming softer as if he had been reliving a memory and was snapped out of it. It almost seemed fatherly like his papa. The man shook his head with a smile.

"Sorry. Thought you were someone else. What you researching kid?"

"Oh. Overwatch. I'm trying to avoid a girl so I uhm...I told her I had a research project to do and decided to look through it."

"Pretty common subject but those notes don't seem like a research project."

"H-Heh you caught me there. I want to look through Blackwatch for my project but the files are still up in the air with el gobierno so I can't access them."

"Never seen a teenager so interested in illegal activity like that before."

"But I don't believe that. Why would someone call it corrupt only after it became unfavorable. Something happened. I know it."

"You're a pretty smart kid. What's your name?"

"Andres Copero."

The man nodded, placing a hand on the desk he was working on and patting his shoulder. There was a voice that came softly from somewhere else in the library and he felt the other move away. Then he was gone. He turned his chair to where the man's hand was and saw a flash drive, picking it up and turning to look for the guy, but he was nowhere in sight. Well it wouldn't hurt to look through it right? Maybe the old guy had some porn he could steal. He plugged the USB into the computer and opened the files. They were video files? He opened the first one and the screen sputtered to life.

" _Happy birthday Jesse. You're finally eighteen."_

" _This mean you'll stop treating me like a kid boss?"_

" _Not in your lifetime."_

 _The scene was a birthday party, a scruffy looking cowboy grinning like an idiot as people of all types were trying to get him to open their presents. Beside him was Gabriel Reyes who had an arm wrapped around Jack Morrison. They seemed to be laughing and everyone seemed to be pleased with themselves. There was a voice behind the camera._

" _You two lovebirds stop making jokes I'm trying to record!"_

" _Lo siento Ana."_

" _Yeah sorry Ana."_

The video cut out after that and Andres sat there for a solid minute just staring at the frozen frame of the two laughing. They were lovers? He wrote it down and saw how many more videos there were. Only two more. The dates seemed to jump from place to place as well. The next one was years later and was titled 'To Him'. He clicked on it and it sputtered to life.

 _Reyes holding a bundle of blankets and humming softly as he rocked what seemed to be a very upset baby as Morrison yawned, sprawled out on a couch. Seemed neither had gotten enough sleep recently and the baby was the reason why. Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes._

" _He's still not sleeping?"_

" _No...Seems to be more like his mother than I thought. Always complaining."_

" _You were the one who wanted a surrogate Gabriel."_

" _Si. I know. I know…"_

 _The two exchanged a tired glance as Morrison put on an old record. I seemed to be some old jazz music or something and then Gabriel started to sing._

" _Isn't he lovely? Isn't he wonderful? Isn't he precious? Less than one minute old. I never thought through love we'd be making one as lovely as he but isn't he lovely? Made from love."_

 _Reyes was actually dancing around the room softly as the little baby calmed down and reached his arms out a little. Reyes smiled and held the baby close and Jack chuckled._

" _Isn't he pretty? Truly the angel's best. Boy, I'm so happy. We have been heaven blessed. I can't believe what God has done. Through us he's given life to one. But isn't he lovely made from love."_

 _The little baby was laughing now, babbling on with joy at his father's antics. The blanket had fallen away by now and the little tan baby with dark chocolate hair could easily be seen._

" _Isn't he lovely? Life and love are the same. Life is Andres. The meaning of his name. Leula, it could have not been done without you who conceived the one that's so very lovely made from love."_

 _There was a voice behind the camera again who walked into the room, clearing his throat as he picked up the baby blanket._

" _Erm boss? Commander Morrison? It's three in the mornin. Can't I get some sleep? My room is right next door."_

" _Eh, sorry Jesse. Andres woke up and Jack refused to get up to help."_

" _Nah it's okay. Just uh move my room. Please. I can't take this anymore."  
_  
The video cut out and Andres felt an odd emptiness in his chest. Did that old man leave this on purpose? He heard the library closing warning and quickly ejected the USB. He'd have to look at the last video at school tomorrow. Whatever was 'Target' would have to wait until study period. He headed home, the singing still playing in his head as his mother greeted him at the door.

"You're home late...Everything alright?"

"Si mama. Everything's okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Andres for once woke up early, a nightmare jarring him awake at four in the morning. He shook his head and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He stopped when he realized something was off in his room. He turned to see a bag sitting in the middle of the floor, opened and full of his clothes and personal effects. Had someone been trying to rob him? He got out of bed and looked the bag over. No...Something was warning him. The bag was a Blackwatch duffel bag. He zipped it up and shoved it under his bed. Just in case.

He decided to shower away the thoughts and went to the bathroom, turning the water on and getting in. A shower always seemed to help him calm down as a child so why wouldn't it now? He let his thoughts drift back to the days where he didn't feel like some sort of mystery.

 _Andres ran through the streets of Los Angeles with his best friend Carmen on Christmas Eve, laughing and tackling each other as they played. His hair was short and stuck up all over the place. Suddenly, it began to rain._

" _Ah! My hair! I gotta go! Bye Andres!"_

 _He sat up as his parents came with an umbrella. He looked up and smiled as his father helped him up and handed him a present meant for his grandmother. They walked, talking about many different topics when he changed the subject completely._

" _Does Mister Reyes get presents too?"_

" _I don't know...What do you think Alvin?"_

" _I think we could spare a present Vivian."_

" _Yay! I'm gonna give Mister Reyes the best present ever!"_

 _After visiting his grandmother, the family stopped in a store and gave Andres some spare change as he hunted about. He eventually found a cool snow globe which he bought with his money and got wrapped up. He wouldn't stop talking about the present for the statue the whole walk. When they arrived it seemed nobody had even decorated it for the holidays which made Andres frown._

" _Andres it's okay...It's too wet for decorations."_

" _Okay mama."_

 _The rain finally decided to clear up for the moment and Andres ran to the statue, placing the present at the base as he grinned._

" _Merry Christmas Mister Reyes! Keep protecting us up in Heaven okay?"_

 __

He hadn't even realized he'd been daydreaming in the shower until the water turned ice cold and he yelped, turning the water off and grabbing a towel to dry off. Why was he remembering stupid childhood fantasies anyways. He finished drying off and walked back into his room to see a present sitting in the middle of it. It wasn't his birthday...Was it? No. He walked around it and pulled some sweatpants on before grabbing his pocket knife under his pillow and slowly testing the box. Piece by piece he opened it to reveal...A beanie? A simple black beanie. He checked it over and saw it was perfectly fine, nothing important about it. But why had it been wrapped up like a present? He shook his head and slipped on a shirt. Five am. He shrugged and grabbed his music player, putting on headphones and playing some music.

Somehow he had managed to fall asleep again and was woken up by his father gently shaking him awake, his eyes cracked open and he noticed the clock. Dammit not again! He jumped from bed, pulling his headphones around his neck as he changed from sweatpants into jeans and slipped his sneakers on.

"Andres."

"Hm?"

"Have fun at school okay?"

"Si papa. Adios!"

He grabbed his backpack and looked at the beanie for a moment before grabbing it and putting it on, racing to school. He always made it right on time...Maybe he would join the track team or something. He had the stamina for it after all.

Carmen laughed as he baseball slid through the gate right as she was about to close it. The two always had this bet about whether he would be late or not and it seemed he always won. He smirked and got up, turning off his music as they entered the school.

"Mr. Copero. No hats in school."

"Sorry."

He slipped off the beanie and put it into his bag. His hand brushed against the flash drive and remembered what he was going to do today. He was going to watch the last video in the school library. He slipped it into his pocket and went to class, talking with Carmen.

"So macho man, what are you doing for winter break?"

"Huh?"

"You know...Christmas? Man you used to be so excited for it."

"Oh. I forgot. I think I'm just going to stay home. Grandma passed away about a year ago so…"

"Oh...Yeah...Sorry. I'm going to Brazil."

"Seriously? Why!"

"Concert by Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Duh!"

"Carmen he tours literally everywhere. Why go to Brazil."

"Because apparently it's gonna be this huge freedom thing! I can't miss that!"

"Oh my god. Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

He was going to speak again when the bell rang. Study period. He quickly got his bag and went to the library, sitting at one of the computers in the corner and plugging the USB in. He got it open and clicked on the last video. Apparently it was taken yesterday.

" _Dios mio. What were you smoking last night."_

" _Nothing! I swear it was real!"_

" _Sure Andres. You're just trying to distract me so you can get a basket."_

" _Carmen I'm serious. It was like...It was like all the light in the world was gone and I couldn't breathe. I was terrified."_

" _Calling it. Bad trip."_

" _CARMEN!"_

" _Okay sorry."_

 _He sighed and dropped the ball, going to the nearby wall and leaning against it as he took a calming breath._

" _Look...I have no idea what's happening but something in my head is pushing me to find out. Things don't make sense. The supposed hero of Los Angeles wouldn't destroy some big shot place like Overwatch without some grounds or meaning. Don't even try to push the jealousy position thing the news articles say either. I don't believe that."_

" _What are you getting at Andres?"_

" _I'm asking if you want to help."_

" _I don't know Andres. From what you described it sounds like the shadow thing doesn't want you to find out."_

" _Come on. We'll be like detectives."_

" _Andres...no. I've gone with all your crazy plans before but...This one is too dangerous. I'll see you after school."_

 _She headed off to go play with the other teenagers and he sighed as he picked the ball up and went back to shooting hoops._

The video stopped after that and all the color drained from Andres' face. Who...Who took this video. Was he the supposed target or was Carmen. That familiar chill went up his spine as he touched his necklace with the warped Blackwatch pendant on it. It had to be him. Whoever took the video must have been watching him for some reason. He didn't want to stick around to see if it was good or bad. He went to remove the flashdrive when he got a shock of electricity from it which made him draw his hand back. He looked back to the screen to see a skull symbol on it with a note writing program up.

" _Want to know the truth little boy? I'll give you everything. In return, you can help me. Si?"  
_  
"What the fuck?"

" _Hey. No swearing."_

So whoever this was could hear him...Were they in the library? He looked around but saw nobody but the wrinkled old librarian. When he turned back to the computer the USB was full of Blackwatch files and the notepad had more text.

" _This is everything you need. Every file. Enjoy!"  
_  
He quirked a brow and scrolled quickly through the files. It really was EVERYTHING. Even personal files. He scrolled down to the personal file section and opened it. A code came on the screen and the notepad flashed to life.

" _Cipher is 4^6\3 &. It's Andres in the Blackwatch cipher."_

He rolled his eyes and input the cipher, the folder opening. He went for the first one that caught his eye. _Mijo._ He opened it up to find it was actually a fake file on himself as a baby that was more of a parenting journal than a classified file. As he scrolled through he did notice something about it. Other than the fact that there was an official ID in there, the entries seemed more and more rushed. The tone changed too and specific words started to pop up. _Trust. Corruption. Inside Job. Brainwash._ The end just had an address encrypted heavily. He opened up the cipher document buried deep in the files and read it out to himself. _It was his home address._ He tried to shake it off as he pulled up another random file. _Vaquero._ There seemed to be a video file and a place. Santa Fe, New Mexico. He then clicked on the video file. It didn't seem to want to open so he closed the file and the folder. A final note appeared on the screen.

" _Gotta run. So should you. Adios~"_

The USB ejected itself and he scooped it up, the bell ringing as he went back to class. He didn't understand the warning but now he had everything he needed to find out the truth! He took his place at the back of the classroom with Carmen as she punched his arm.

"You know I have an extra ticket to the concert if you want to go."

"I have to take care of my parents. You know that."

"Alright. Hope you have a good Chri-"

Her words were drowned out by the alarm system. Active shooter in the building. Everything seemed to slow around him as he tried to remember the plan for this...His eyes were instead drawn to one of the ceiling tiles that was pushed up and to the side from when that raccoon got into the ceiling. Had the exterminators never fixed that? He moved fast, getting on his desk and jumping to the panel as he swung his body up and moved the panel into place. It was more of a reflex than a thought and it wasn't a second too soon. He flattened his body against the supports and shut his eyes tight as the door was broken down and shots rang out, screams echoing in his ears. How did they get in! Didn't the teacher barricade the door?! He never opened his eyes until he could no longer hear gunfire. He pulled the tile out and climbed out of the ceiling, landing in a pool of blood as his stomach turned. Everyone was dead, eyes frozen in fear and bodies contorted. Blood coated the walls, floor and even the ceiling. Where were the police! He ran to the teacher's desk to find it was ransacked and her body missing it's head...No. The teacher had committed suicide, the gun still in her hand.

His first thought was to grab the gun. He had no idea how to shoot. He knew the basics of shooting but...Could he actually do it? Could he shoot someone? He didn't have time to think about this! He went to his backpack and pulled out the beanie, putting it on and grabbing his blood soaked bag. He needed to get home! He needed to warn his parents! He peered out of the door and looked for any signs of shooters. Nothing. He didn't what to do in these situations! He crept through the hall, listening for any signs of footsteps or gunfire. Every step could be his last.

When he reached the doors to outside he peered out. Not even a van...Had the shooters left? Why was there no police? He didn't think about it and started to race home, leaving bloody footprints as he went. The smell of copper stung his nose and he could feel his eyes watering. He had to keep it together! He could hear gunfire erupting nearby and raced through his front door. What he saw just made his emotional state even worse.

The whole house was torn apart and all valuables had been stolen. No sign of his parents. Maybe they were hiding? He searched the rooms one by one for any sign of them. He found their corpses in the bedroom. They looked...peaceful. As if they had accepted their deaths and there was a bullet hole in each of their chests. Through the heart. _Like a mercy killing._ Why did he think of that! He raced to their bodies and checked for a pulse...Nothing. Their bodies weren't even warm anymore. Had it happened right after he left for school? Was the well wishes of his father a clue? He stood, remembering the bag...Had they packed it? Had they known? He raced to his room which was ransacked as well but mostly untouched. He pulled the bag out from under the bed and something fell off of it. The keys to the hovervan and his parents' life savings. They knew...They knew all along.

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore as he dropped to his knees, shaking with strangled sobs. Why was this happening? Why did he somehow survive this! Why! _Why!_ _**WHY!**_ He hugged himself, doubling over as his tears fell onto the carpet and left a puddle. It took him a few minutes to recover. They would be back. They would have to come back if they realized he hadn't died in the school. Right? He grabbed the money, keys and the duffel bag before running to the garage and kicking the switch to open it. He was thankful his father taught him to drive around the block this year. It would have to be enough. He tossed his stuff into the backseat and started up the car, driving out and away from the carnage. He needed a plan. Nowhere would be safe in Los Angeles. Probably not even California. He'd need to get a job when the money ran out and a place to stay...That's when a thought came to him.

 _ **Next Stop: Santa Fe**_


	4. Chapter 4

Driving along the hyperlane out of Los Angeles was almost surreal. It was like a mass migration of vehicles, families escaping the carnage behind. He tried not to think about it too much and kept up with the speed of the other cars. He just had to make it to Santa Fe. There he could disappear. He hoped so at least. He turned on the car's radio as he flipped the car to cruise control. Watching his dad drive this old thing had its advantages along with the sparse lessons he was given. Some old song about a petty guy being heartbroken and lying to all his friends played softly through the speakers as he turned his eyes back to the road and watched the signs. He knew it was West...But he had no idea what the exit was. He figured he'd find the first sign for the state and just go from there.

He really didn't think any of this through, which was evident by his deceleration and the smoke billowing out of the front of the van. Shit! He managed to pull off at a rest stop as the van stopped completely. He wasn't even out of California yet and things were already turning out for the worse. He got out and lifted the hood, waving his hand in front of his face. He didn't know how to fix a car. He sunk to his knees, tears already threatening to spill.

That's when there was the honk of a truck behind him and he wiped his face, getting up and turning. A truck driver with blue hair was leaning out of his window, waving him over. He knew damn well he shouldn't talk to strangers but he had no choice. He walked over.

"You okay kid? Waiting for your dad?"

"A-Actually I...I'm alone."

"Damn. Runaway?"

"Uhm...Si."

"I get ya. Where you headed?"

"Santa Fe."

"New Mexico?! Are you insane?"

"No sir."

"Well...I guess it's a good place to disappear. I can take you as far as five miles out. I don't deal in that town anymore. Name's Sean."

"Andres."

"I'll call ya Andy. That okay? New life, new name."

"Si…"

He quickly ran back to the car and grabbed his backpack along with the duffel bag. He thought about the money lying in the back along with the gun and quickly stuffed both into his duffel bag before he kicked the car door shut and went to the truck, climbing into the passenger side as the truck started to drive.

"So...You even old enough to drive?"

"Uhm…"

"Take that as a no. I'm guessing you damaged it driving. Why'd you run away?"

"Bad situation."

"I get that. I was a runaway too. There's a few safe havens down in Santa Fe if you can find them. The church is your safest bet though for food. They take in homeless kids all the time. Avoid Deadlock Gorge if you can. That's how you die...You should write this down."

"O-Oh!"

He pulled out a notebook from his backpack and a pen, shutting it immediately as he wrote. Thankfully the notebook hadn't been soaked in blood and a few pages only stuck together at the bottom. The truck driver eyed it curiously but Andres only gave a tiny shrug in return.

"Anything else sir?"

"Be wary of strangers, you'll know which ones are good."

"I will?"

"Mm. Yeah. Also go to East Santa Fe. That's where you'll find yourself at home. Mostly old folks and kind cowboys. I would know."

"Oh...Never met a cowboy before."

"I've met one. Real odd type. I knew him as a teenager though so I don't know if he's still around. Used to share my cigarettes with him."

"Oh cool!"

"Oh yeah. Don't go into a bar unless you have to and don't get caught up in bar fights. Gangs around there always dress alike so make sure not to look like any of them."

"Gangs? As in multiple?"

"Yep. Not just Deadlock there anymore. Always a fight going on. Don't get into them."

"Of course."

"And never use the same age or name twice unless you have met them before. Write down who you meet and what alias you're under. Less likely to be caught. Might want to change your appearance too."

"What do you mean change my appearance?"

"Clothes, hair. Unless you're important one change will be enough."

"Gracias."

"No problem kid."

The rest of the drive was spent with Sean recalling stories of his youth, a young kid running away from a strict father during the Omnic Crisis. How he joined up with the resistance and then eventually a worldwide group under the name Trick Shot. Tales of valor and glory were pumped into Andres' head and by the time they were at the outskirts of Santa Fe, Andres was in awe of the other.

"Why did you give it all up and become a truck driver then."

"Never said I did. Take this blanket with ya kid. Desert's cold at night."

"Thank you...For everything."

Sean saluted and Andres wrapped the blanket around himself as he grabbed his bags. It almost worked like a shawl. Thus began his five mile walk into town, the soft sound of animals in the night the only semblance of there being life. The howls of wolves and coyotes and the screams of the owls almost made it eerily peaceful in the desert expanse. He smiled softly, wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He began to hum a few notes of a song but stopped when he heard the unmistakable noise of motors. He looked quickly left and right before spotting a few large rocks, running and diving behind them as the sound passed. He could just barely make out hoverbikes and sighed softly before getting up again and continuing his walk. There were no animal sounds now, just silence. It didn't take long before the ambiance of the desert night came back to his ears. Eventually he saw the dim lights of the town and he ran for it, seeing how full of life it was for a supposed gang hotbed.

He smiled softly and walked down the main street. Well...He didn't look like anyone around here. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He eventually had to stop in a bar, having dropped his water in his scramble to the rocks. All eyes were on him as soon as he walked in. _Oh that's what Sean meant._ He gulped nervously and sat on a barstool, trying to ignore the stares.

"What you havin."

"...Water."

"Mm."

The bartender poured him some water and he sipped it quietly. Seems that wasn't the most common choice but he had never even smelled liquor so of course he wouldn't drink any. A guy came in behind him and it seemed attention was drawn away from him for the moment. That was until the guy sat down next to him. He looked over to see a literal cowboy, hat and all.

"Turn on the news. Wanna see what's happenin."

The bartender did so without hesitation and Los Angeles was the main focus. Andres could see it was the square with what should have been the Gabriel Reyes statue. All there was now was a pile of rubble along with most of the surrounding houses. Andre listened to the news broadcast and shut his eyes softly.

" _Another act by the infamous Talon has hit Los Angeles, destroying the memorial of Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch leader and corrupted betray-"_

Andres opened his eyes and looked towards the TV. The cowboy was holding the remote, his finger on the power button. Apparently he shut it off and he didn't look happy at all.

"Stupid news. Can't even get one thing right...What ya lookin at kid."

"N-Nothing!"

He quirked a brow as the kid held his cup tightly. There was a look in the kid's eyes he'd never seen but might have in a younger version of Reyes. _The kid looked like Reyes._ Jesse tried not to think about it as he patted the other's back. A bag...Seemed like school supplies and...a pocket knife. Harmless enough. The way the kid jumped showed his obvious terror. Must be new to Santa Fe. He had a duffel bag too... _With the BlackWatch symbol._ Jesse would know that symbol anywhere! This kid had to either be Reyes' or a Blackwatcher's unless...Would a bag like that end up in a homeless shelter? No. Kid looked to clean to be an orphan. _Runaway._ Maybe he picked it up somewhere.

"Ya alright kid?"

"S-Yes. Yes I'm fine."

A terrible liar. He wouldn't last out in the West side of town. He got up and reached across the bar, grabbing a bottle of Whiskey as he picked the other up by the arm. He knew he was being rough but he needed to cause a scene. Something to get these gangsters off the poor kid's scent. He tossed the whiskey bottle at a random guy's head to make it seem like someone else did it as the bar erupted into violence. When they were outside he let go. The poor kid looked ready to piss himself.

"Runaway."

"Y-Yes."

"Latino."

"...Si…"

"You're on the wrong side of town. Come on."

Andres gulped nervously and followed the cowboy as he started walking, too scared of what might happen if he didn't. They walked through the town and the appearance instantly changed from bars and seedy places to calm homesteads and a church. It was like two different towns entirely. Andres seemed to calm down a lot at the sight. It was almost like his home.

"What's your name."

"Andy."

"...Sure."

"You don't believe me?"

"I grew up believin nobody. It could be the truth. Might not be anythin."

Andres nodded softly as they stopped at the church, the cowboy knocking on the door as a man peered out and smiled. It looked like a priest, robes turned red from the desert dust and wrinkles covering every inch of his flesh. The two didn't need words to communicate and soon enough the door was opened to them. The church was not ornate like the one Andres went to on Sundays back home. It was plain, the windows normal glass and all of the valuables locked away hours ago. It was like a completely different world altogether. Andres turned and went to ask the cowboy his name but he was already gone. The priest brought his attention back to the altar.

"My child...What troubles you so to leave home?"

"I…"

He could already feel the tears threatening to return but still he spoke his mind, something that the cowboy hiding in a pew could easily understand.

"My parents were murdered by Talon and my town was...destroyed. Padre...I don't know where to turn. I-I'm scared. I'm only a child. A child of God. Is there any hope in prayer?"

"Si...Come pray with me."

He approached the altar and prayed with the priest, hearing footsteps leaving the church. He had no idea where the cowboy had been for him to sneak out now...Was he the nice cowboy that Sean had mentioned? It seemed so at least. When he finished his prayer he thanked the priest and left the church. He needed to find a place to stay and somewhere to make money. He walked the streets until he saw a help wanted sign in the window of a bar...Couldn't hurt right? He walked into the packed building and tried to calm his breathing. The entire place was full of people wearing similar clothes and tattooed with skulls that had wings. He approached the bar and cleared his throat.

"You had a help wanted sign."

"There is."

"I want it. What do I have to do."

"Serve drinks...Clean. We'll see what other use you have after that. You start tomorrow. Four pm."

"Yes sir!"

He headed out, feeling a lot more confident as he headed back to the East side. To safety. He had a job so that hopefully meant an income. Even if it was a gang bar...He had no other choice. He eventually found an abandoned building and tried to find a way in. It was boarded up but there was a hole in the bottom of the back door. Probably a wild animal did it. He pushed his duffel bag and backpack in first then slid through the hole, coughing at the desert dust that it kicked up. The place had a cot and everything but they were coated in dust. Someone must have hid out here before him. He looked around until he found something to cover up the hole. He didn't want a wild animal to catch onto the bloody backpack thinking it was food.

He then went about checking the place out, dusting off the cot and finding a box to use as a table. He needed to hide his stuff too...Gangs knew how to pick locks from what he saw on TV. He searched the small building until he found a bunch of scrap wood and metal. He placed his backpack in and grabbed the gun and pocket knife out of the duffel bag. Only then did he put the duffel with his backpack and hid it among the metal and wood. He'd have to be careful when getting his stuff since some of it was rusted and possibly sharp. He took the blanket off after that, going to the cot and lying down before drifting off to a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since he started working at Cráneo Muerto and so far they only had him doing what they said. He cleaned up after the gang, served them food and drinks and for some reason also sang for them when they were piss drunk. It was a good job. When he wasn't working he went to the library to decode files. He'd gotten most of the personnel files decoded, finding the fact some guy named Jesse McCree tried to bite Gabriel Reyes'...no...his dad's...neck. It seemed Blackwatch's members were not the most squeaky clean of society but they all managed to turn a new leaf. At least at first it seemed like that. But one of the files didn't make sense. It said they were taken off the streets. No fighting background. Nothing. They'd been twenty seven. There was basically no information on them that wasn't encrypted by non-Blackwatch means. They seemed to have joined up about a year before the fall of Overwatch. He pulled up his own personal file again and saw the words. Corruption. Inside job. Brainwashing. Was this guy the true source of corruption? Had it been an inside job? Or was it actually just his dad losing his mind?

He thought back to the note he found pinned to a tiny and dingy blanket in the attic. _I don't have time left in what is left of me._ The note that was his only connection left to his father other than Sean but...Sean left him here to figure himself out.

He was nearly fourteen now. Most kids would be itching for independence and to act out but...It was different on the other side of it all. Having to grow up to survive. That was another thing he was learning. How to survive. He kept his notebook with him at all times in a satchel the gang had given him. What were they called again? DeadLock. Yeah. They had given him the bag to run errands. It was almost as if they were becoming family to him. When they weren't drunk off their asses they would give him life lessons. Sure, most of them were dark and slightly terrifying but they were true. The priest let him shower up at his home and gave him spiritual advice.

The priest always mentioned a little boy from his past, a kid who lost his mother to something he couldn't specify. The kid apparently reminded him of Andres or something but he figured it was just another story. Something to keep him on the right path. He didn't mind any of it though since it kept him grounded. Without his parents and probably his friends he felt lost, terrified of what might happen to him. But he was healing. It was slow, but it was happening. He'd managed to clean up the old building he was sleeping in too and buy blankets for the cold winter nights.

He was brought out of his thoughts as one of the folders opened on the computer screen, the little skull icon winking. He almost forgot about them. Sombra, the person who gave them the files in the first place. Seemed to be news articles or something. He quirked a brow at the screen.

" _Trust me. You need to know some of these things. Especially on your own."_

"Still have no idea why you're helping."

" _You're cute. Like a little brother."_

"Thanks I guess?"

He looked through the files that he could access with his very limited knowledge of the BlackWatch ciphers and Sombra's help. The first one he opened was Talon.

 _Talon_

Status: Active

 _Industry: Terrorism_

 _Leader: Unknown_

 _Headquarters: Unknown_

 _Operates in: Europe, the American southwest_

 _Talon was established before the downfall of Overwatch. In the time since, they have steadily grown more bold and powerful. Members of Talon are clad in black body armor, complete with helmets and face-obscuring ballistic masks. However, these soldiers appear to be mere rank-and-file grunts; Talon commands enough technological and scientific talent to create and field far more lethal operatives, such as Widowmaker. Widowmaker…I don't want to say it but I think it's Gérard's wife. At the moment, very little is known about Talon's overarching objectives or the reasoning behind their actions; however, their methods are undeniably villainous._

 _They are exceptionally ruthless and perfectly willing to kill civilians and other noncombatants simply to cover their tracks. Recent activities suggest they may have an interest in rekindling the conflict between Omnics and humans. Gérard Lacroix was their most hated enemy for a time, the Overwatch operative heading attacks against their network. Talon made several attempts to assassinate the agent, but failed. They succeeded eventually. I still don't know how._

 _Overwatch later attempted to rescue hostages from Talon...It was actually my team and some of Jack's. Talon's aim was to extract important projects from the captured scientists. Widowmaker was deployed and killed several Overwatch agents. Captain Ana Amari, an Overwatch sniper, was able to shoot her and break the visor covering her face. Widowmaker delivered a seemingly fatal shot to Ana's right eye in a moment of...I don't know what._

' _Recently, Talon's operations in Egypt was sabotaged by someone they nicknamed "Ghost". The operation might have a connection to the Temple of Anubis, under guard by Helix Security International. Reaper, Soldier: 76 and Ghost had a clash at Hakim's base, and resulted in the shutdown of the base. -Love, Sombra'_

Well that was a lot to take in. Assassinations, Ana Amari losing an eye to this Widowmaker lady. They really had the power of terrorism behind them. At least Sombra gave him some clue as to what has happened recently. The news said Talon was behind Los Angeles. But why did they come. Was it really for him or just an act of terror? He clicked on the next file.

 _Vishkar_

 _Status: Operational_

 _Industry: Urban Development_

 _Headquarters: Utopaea, India_

 _Operates in: India, Rio de Janeiro [Formerly]_

 _Ticker Symbol: VISH_

 _The Vishkar Corporation is a company based in southern India. After the Omnic Crisis, Vishkar began the laborious process of creating new, self-sustaining cities to house India's displaced population. One such city, Utopaea, was created using radical hard-light technology that enabled its architechs to shape the city's streets, utilities, and living spaces in the blink of an eye._

Vishkar also secured a contract to redevelop large tracts of Rio de Janeiro. The citizens were told that the development would improve their lives. However, that promise never became a reality. Vishkar imposed controls on the residents in the name of building a more orderly society: enforcing curfews, cracking down on what the company perceived as lawless behavior, and exploiting the populace as a cheap labor force. Sonic technology was used to control the populace. However, that technology was stolen by one of the citizens who led a popular uprising, driving Vishkar out of the city.

 _Per the events in Rio, Vishkar was subjected to investigation, forcing the company into damage control. While this was going on, the company was involved in negotiations with LumériCo. The discussions involved importing LumériCo's patented energy systems._

 _Currently, Vishkar desires to have a presence in Oasis._

' _I wrote some of this. Took out the old guy's ramblings -Sombra'_

He sighed, figuring 'old man' was his father Gabriel. The last one was about Blackwatch. Most of it was encrypted with non-Blackwatch code.

 _BlackWatch_

 _Status: Inactive_

 _Industry: Covert ops division of Overwatch_

 _Leader: Gabriel Reyes [Formerly]_

 _Headquarters: Unknown_

 _Blackwatch was established after the end of the Omnic Crisis. Gabriel Reyes oversaw its operations and trained its agents. Some of its members were former outlaws, like Jesse McCree._

 _+f\\}+|: #%527/772736_

 _=cc+ff / 9} {k *1\/ |}91_. C1k2| 2 = /|f1* {k =ee {/ e+}= =f+c_'/ /|1/2. e 2f'/ k{{1 f1|, 2f'/ k{{1 }+). 21-f {} ec) {k c*f 21| |} 9} |2 |21| 7}_._

+f\\}+|: 21

{f1+*_ k}| c1k2| |2 1c) 1k1 { /2 |. f/f 7f||f+ )ff\ 2 / 91={ =}|2 /2|. |21| {k+1|fe* \\\ / 1*1_/ {|f++\| {k /2 |.

+f\\}+|: 4389

2}F-F+ 2{K =_ 7},F+/ }{ |2F E*1K \\}*F ** 21-F |2F + 1/ 21{9F9 |} |2F

 _+f\\}+|: 787dsyj89_

|'/ qsp 1=... 1{9+f/ 21/ 7ff{ /c+f1= {k e}+ 1{ 2}+ {}{/|}\\. 1c) / 9}; {k 11_ 1{9 f/f'/ \ /f9 =f. ... }*9 | 7f =}+1**_ +}{k |} 1/) 1{1 e}+ 1 /*ff\ {k 91+|.

' _In the final days of Overwatch, Blackwatch's existence was revealed, along with accusations of criminal activities such as high-profile mission failures, corruption and mismanagement, weapons proliferation, and human rights abuses. Blackwatch soon devolved into infighting, with members taking sides as to which direction the clandestine organization would head. This ultimately led to a conflict at the Swiss Headquarters, resulting in an explosion that killed both Reyes and Jack Morrison, the commander of Overwatch and Reyes's former best friend. McCree, for his part, was disgusted with the infighting and quit before the incident took place. Blackwatch was officially dissolved along with Overwatch. -By, Sombra'_

His head hurt even trying to read the entries in the file and decided to close the folders and eject the USB, the Sombra icon disappearing with the usual 'Adios'. He'd learn cipher during the breaks on his shift. They gave him a lot since he never stopped for one except to eat. He quickly checked out the books on ciphering before putting them in his bag. He still had two hours before his shift so he wandered the West side a bit. Most gangs wouldn't touch him since to most they thought he was a gangster. Honestly, DeadLock had even asked if he wanted to join their gang. It would mean safety, food, shelter. He'd learn to fight. It didn't seem like such a bad deal. He let his mind wander to the scenery of the desert night in winter as he wondered why DeadLock and Cobras hated each other so much.

He had been so distracted by the scenery he didn't even hear the shot before it rang in his ears. He felt something hit his...shoulder? He didn't know. He wasn't thinking. Whatever it was knocked him to the ground and he tried not to breathe. Maybe if he pretended to be dead they would leave him alone. Another shot rang out, this time from behind him. He felt warm hands on his face and...Oh it was the cowboy.

"Kid? Andy? You still with me? Man that's a lot of blood."

"...Ow."

"Phew. You're alive still. Alright. Up we go."

McCree picked the boy up, using his serape to keep pressure on the wound. He knew his anatomy well enough from Blackwatch members being blown apart. It was either an artery or a vein. Could even be an important nerve. He rushed him to the East Side to the hospital and left him there. He didn't want to get caught after all.

When Andres came back to consciousness there was a lot of flowers. It was also completely dark out. Had he missed work? He hoped his boss wasn't mad at him. He remembered the gunshot and went to touch his right collarbone but quickly realized something. He couldn't move his arm! He internally panicked since he was right handed. He couldn't write anymore...He couldn't do a lot of things anymore. He definitely couldn't work! He also noticed he was bandaged up on that side. Damnit. Would they find out who he was?

His thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door to his room. It wasn't his boss. It wasn't a DeadLock member either. It was the cowboy. He seemed shocked the other was up and sighed through his nose with a smile before pulling a chair over.

"How you feeling kiddo?"

"Uhm...I don't know."

"Alive can work. You did almost bleed out."

Andres' eyes drifted down his right arm to notice a tube of blood. Ah. A transfusion. He nodded softly and his eyes drifted back to the cowboy, taking him in under the bright hospital lights. He had dark brown eyes that looked like they hadn't slept much and tangled chocolate brown hair. His skin was a nice tan, probably from the years he spent in the sunlight. A cowboy hat was perched back on his head with a symbol he could barely see, as if the cowboy was trying to hide it. He was wearing a serape with yellowish trim. Part of it was soaked in blood still. He tried not to think about it. The cowboy seemed to notice he was looking him over and took off his serape. A fake arm...definitely Bioware. He looked like he used to be in a much better shape than he was now. The man honestly looked like he had a dad bod.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Uhm…"

"Yes?"

"Your arm…"

"Oh that? Got it blown off in the Omnic Crisis."

"You did?"

"Yep. Had a good job so I got it replaced."

Something was tickling the back of his mind. Similarities from different stories coming together. A cowboy missing an arm, smelled of cigarillo smoke and the desert. Definitely natural born from Santa Fe.

"Jesse McCree."

"Huh?"

"Your name...It's Jesse McCree. Right?"

"Heh...Maybe."

Andres nodded again, knowing it was true. Everything matched up, including the man's scruffy beard. He'd seen old pictures of Jesse in Blackwatch from the files and his face was similar enough. He hadn't even realized he'd been zoning out until McCree shook him gently.

"Earth to Andy."

"Huh? Sorry."

"I asked if you know what happened."

"No."

"You got shot. Lucky I was there to help or you would have died."

"Thanks…"

"How's your arm?"

"I uh...I can't feel it."

"Can you move it?"

"No…"

"Damn. I better get you out of Santa Fe then. Not safe for a kid like you to be disabled in a town full of criminals and death."

"But I-"

" _Andres_ please."

"What did you call me?"

"Andres...That's your real name right?"

"I…"

"Andres Reyes...Gabriel's kid."

He went to speak again but everything was happening so fast. His entire right arm was unusable, he got shot. His parents weren't even dead a month and Talon was probably tracking him down. He felt the tears coming and didn't even stop them. He wiped his face with his still usable arm as they rolled down his face like rivers. He couldn't do anything right. He couldn't even manage to keep his identity hidden! He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...It's alright. It's alright. I'll be right along with ya."

"W-Wha?"

"I'm gonna keep you with me. Can't have my old boss's kid dying now can I."

Andres couldn't help but smile.

"Gracias…"


	6. Chapter 6

Everything had happened so fast over the past few hours. Jesse had helped him load all of his belongings into a pickup truck and then they were riding to the church. There, the priest gave Andres a beautiful silver rosary, which he protested to. This belonged to the church after all! The priest insisted though as a present for his good faith. After that, they were on the road once more. It was an odd feeling to be staring out the window of the truck and not be thinking about anything after the last month he went through. His thoughts were interrupted by McCree clearing his throat.

"So...How much do you know about your dad?"

"...Which one. Gabriel or my adopted dad."

"Gabriel."

"Barely anything. I know he was born in Los Angeles and was a soldier. Created Overwatch with Jack Morrison who he loved…Then had me. Then something happened."

"Mmm. I'll tell you about how I knew him...When we break for lunch. Gotta keep a sharp eye out for now."

"What about you. You remember your family?"

"Only bits and pieces."

Andres sighed and went back to looking out the window. The desert seemed to stretch on forever, especially since they weren't using the main roads. He wondered how well Jesse could disappear into the desert. This was his home turf after all. He could leave his whole life behind yet Andres couldn't even blend into a crowd. Eventually they ran low on gas and Jesse pulled into a gas station, turning to Andres.

"Alright. Break time. Ask me whatever you want."

"Uhm...What was my father like? To you I mean."

"Honestly? Like a brother. He invaded DeadLock and took the whole operation down. Saw something in me though and just shot me in the knee, knocking me to the ground and dragging me to the planes. Gave me an ultimatum too after beating the crap out of me. Overwatch or go to jail and rot. You can figure which one I chose."

"Overwatch?"

"Yep. I was Blackwatch though. Grew up out of teenage life in Geneva, Switzerland."

"Sounds cold."

"Freezing for a desert lizard like me."

Andres laughed lightly, intrigued at how a big bad outlaw like Jesse could look when he was freezing. Jesse continued.

"Mhm. Taught me everything I now know. How to blend in. Covert missions. Everything Overwatch wouldn't touch or were too scared to."

"You hauled their garbage."

"Hey. That's not nice. Morrison _asked_ Gabriel and us to take care of it. He was too scared to see others die if it wasn't feasible for us. We were more like spies and assassins for the greater good."

"And my father?"

"He was the head of it all, a man with a righteous heart and a voice like butter when he sang. Kindest man you could ever meet after you broke through his tough shell and got to know him. Loved you like you came straight from Heaven itself."

"Then...why did he give me up?"

Jesse went quiet for what seemed like an eternity as if he was trying not to blame himself for something.

"I left before it happened...but something wasn't right with him or a lot of the other Blackwatch members. Things were looking bleak and...something happened. Reyes was more violent and almost dangerous. I found him hovering over your crib once as if contemplating killing you. When he snapped out of it he seemed terrified. I left after that and heard of the explosion at Geneva over the news."

"He tried to KILL ME?!"

"Hey look. I don't think he was even mentally there! Something was happening in Blackwatch that was affecting everyone's heads. Sean saw it and so did I."

"Sean...He was Blackwatch too?"

"More like BlackWatch _and_ Overwatch. He bounced between the two a lot. Man could throw a knife like it was nothing."

"He drives a truck now delivering packages."

"I know. I still talk to him."

The gas tank finally filled up and they paid before heading off onto the road again. The drive was mostly silent, Andres thinking about all he just took in. His father was losing his mind? Jesse definitely blamed himself for leaving.

Eventually the desert roads were replaced with life, trees and what flowers could grow in the southern winter. Andres' eyes were fixated on the scenery outside, not sure how to start up a conversation again. Jesse took care of filling the void.

"How about I tell you some BlackWatch stories."

"Sure…"

"Well when I first got there I loved to steal snacks and hide them in my bunk. Reyes found them one time and made me run three hours of laps. By the time I was done all my snack stashes were gone and Reyes left a singular carrot on my bed."

Andres couldn't help but crack a smile at imagining him running around and his dad overturning everything and snacks falling out.

"Oh and there was the time I stole his boxers and got Sean to tie them to the flag pole. The top. I don't think he ever figured out who did it. Also there's the time we all duct taped him to a wall after winning the Blackwatch versus Overwatch volleyball match in the summer. Or the time I caught him singing to you at three in the morning as you cried, Jack sprawled on a couch because you refused to sleep. I'll never forget the day he took me back home for the Day of the Dead. We stopped along the way to pick Texas Bluebells and he asked me if I remembered my childhood. I did but I didn't want to admit it."

Andres turned and saw the sad expression on his face. The memories must have been painful since the two were so close. He turned fully to Jesse and placed a hand to his arm.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's...It's fine. It was years ago. The point is he's in a better place now like Jack. No sense feeling sorry for the dead."

"But he...He didn't die in the blast."

"He didn't?!"

"No! He apparently went all the way back to Los Angeles and left me on the doorstep!"

Andres reached for his duffel and pulled out the dingy blanket with the note, handing it over to McCree. The look on his face was pure shock and they nearly veered off the road into a tree. Jesse made quick to recover though and pulled off to the side of the road, staring at the piece of paper.

"That's his handwriting alright…"

"So what do you think happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe he died after? Man first Reaper and now this."

"Reaper?"

"Yeah. Real dark type. Dual shotgun wielder. Turns into pure smoke and has a mask like an owl. Works for Talon along with Widowmaker. Heard he was tracking down old Overwatch agents."

Andres touched his necklace and remembered the exchange at the statue. Why would Reaper give him the necklace. Had Reaper been mocking him with it? A false sense of hope? He quietly slipped it under his shirt and tried not to think about it and change the subject.

"What about Sean. What about him? Were you close?"

Jesse seemed to relax and start driving again after placing the blanket back in the bag.

"Sean Liam Fritz...Now that is a subject that is pretty hilarious. I'm glad he uses his real name again. After all, his bounty was already removed thanks to Overwatch. We were best friends."

"Oh? What do you know about him?"

"Everything. He was born up in the North. Canada I think. He was born into a circus actually that was a front for illegal dealings. He got caught as an adult and put up quite a fight. Circus disbanded and he became a hero. He ditched the hero life about the same time as I did. Rest you'd have to ask him."

Andres nodded softly and smiled, relaxing in the seat. He was actually getting tired from all the stories. He heard Jesse chuckle and felt something draped over him. It was soft...One of the blankets? He didn't care honestly and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up they were parked in a rest stop, Jesse missing from the truck. He sat up fast and looked around for him, seeing him buying some snacks inside the convenience store. He relaxed and took the blanket off, watching Jesse come back with the bags and get in.

"Mornin sunshine. Thought you'd want something to eat."

"Thanks…"

Jesse opened the packaging on a sandwich and handed it over as Andres ate. There was also something else in the bag that was curious to him along with bandages and other medical things. Jesse seemed to be waiting for him to finish eating. When he was done Jesse turned to him.

"Shirt off."

"Huh?!"

"Look I gotta change the bandages on your injury."

Andres sighed and nodded, having to get Jesse to help him since it was a tshirt. Jesse went very slow with getting the old bandages off as to not hurt him. Then he pulled a bottle of Vodka out and Andres seemed confused as he poured a tiny bit out into a cup.

"A sip to take away the pain. Rest is for cleaning. Down it in one go."

"I-I've never had alcohol in my LIFE!"

"Well congrats. This is your first drink."

Andres took the cup and braced himself as he downed it. It burned his throat and made him cough which made the pain from the gunshot injury worse than before. That was until he felt it in his stomach which warmed him up. Well...Maybe it wasn't too bad?

"Here's your shirt. Might want to bite down on it. This is going to hurt."

He took his shirt and bit into it as Jesse cleaned the wound. Well there went his relaxation from the first time having booze. When Jesse was done he wiped it down with some water and redressed the injury as Andres spit out his shirt. He felt really sick now and was regretting the sandwich.

"Don't worry. It'll pass. I can see you turnin green. Let's see what you got packed."

Jesse fished around in Andres' bags for a while until he found a button up, helping a now very tipsy Andres into it and buttoning it up loosely before pulling out the mysterious item from the bag. An arm brace. Jesse got it on Andres and tucked him back in before starting to drive again, humming a distant melody only he understood.

When Andres woke up again the world seemed a lot darker. Or maybe it was the sunglasses on his face. Outside of the truck was so loud and bright he was glad to have them. Seemed Jesse had parked in the parking lot of a hotel and was about to pick him up and carry him.

"Oh! You're awake?"

"Uuuugh."

"Hangover. You'll get used to it."

"Mmm."

"Up we go kiddo."

He scooped him up and carried him inside to a hotel room, setting him down. Jesse then closed the blinds and dimmed the lights before taking off Andres' sunglasses. Andres could smell...frosting? There was a soft flickering of a candle and he realized what was going on. Was it his birthday already?

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños querido a Andres. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Happy fourteenth birthday, even if it's being hungover in a hotel room with an old cowboy. Make a wish."

Andres smiled softly and blew out the candle, making his wish. _I wish to live a life my papa will be proud of._ Jesse then helped him sit up as he ate the cupcake. Something seemed to distract Jesse for a moment and he turned away, looking at what seemed to be a communication device built into his arm.

 _Recall_

 _Accept or Deny?_

Jesse turned to look at Andres and frowned before sending a message to Sean of the location before going back to the screen. Why would he be recalled? Overwatch was dead...Wasn't it? Andres seemed to have a general understanding of what was going on and smiled, knowing he was better off as a hero. He accepted before ruffling Andres' hair.

"Are you going to leave tonight?"

"Have to. Sean'll be here in the morning. He's got a delivery down in Dorado. He'll keep you safe from Talon."

McCree left a small battered notebook on the nightstand and headed out. Andres reached for it and looked at the cover. It had the Blackwatch symbol on it. He opened it up to the first page,

 _Life Lessons  
By: Jesse McCree_


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since Jesse left him alone and Andres was worried Sean would never show up. He'd been following Jesse's wound cleaning protocol and he quickly realized two facts. It was impossible to clean his own wounds the first few times and that he could quickly lose the ability to feel the cleaning after a while. At least he didn't need the Vodka to relax him anymore which would keep him from becoming an alcoholic. He heard a knock on the hotel room door and assumed it was room service. Jesse had paid for almost a month of hotel and food for Andres which meant he didn't have to worry about anything but getting better. He opened the door to a mop of blue hair and grinned.

"Hola Sean!"

"Hey there Andres. Seems you got into some trouble without me."

"Eh...lo siento."

"It's fine. Come on. You're officially my new partner in deliveries. You get to ride with me wherever we go. I have a few deliveries on the East Coast before we hit Dorado so we'll have plenty of time to bond. Though you need to start tying your hair back."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's getting a little long for a boy your age. And you'll look cool."

Andres smiled and quickly brushed his hair back before using a rubber band to tie it back. It wasn't a long ponytail, maybe three inches long but he did look a little different. He at least looked older which would probably help in the long run. He watched Sean pack up his stuff and followed him out to his truck. He had a lot of stuff it seemed by the size of the trailer it was pulling. Sean placed his bags in before helping Andres inside before they were on the road.

Andres saw more of the country than he ever expected as they drove from destination to destination. He met people from all over and saw how close Sean was with certain ones, especially children. They even exchanged stories of their lives until it was finally time to head down to Dorado. Andres decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a long time.

"What was Overwatch like? McCree said you bounced between Overwatch and BlackWatch."

"Hmmm. Overwatch was the publicity, in the spotlight as they did good and fought omnics. It was still hard work, sure, but it wasn't Blackwatch. I remember when I was working under Morrison, he had me and some other members running laps and I was beating everyone's times. He asked me how I did it and honestly I told him the truth. It's better to motivate your agents when they think they're going to get shot."

"That's morbid."

"Well Andres, you have barely scratched the surface of the two sides of humanity. The good and the bad. Talon's gone some shit to your friends and family and town but...It's not what we went through. You're still pure."

"Pure?"

"Yeah. Innocent, pure. Still a child. You were safely tucked away in a little home far away from harm so you never got a shell to hide your emotions in."

"Do I need one?"

"Yes...and no. It depends on how you live your life. I can teach you...How to fight and shoot. Stuff to protect yourself."

"But won't I be safe with you?"

"Again, yes and no. I might not be around forever to keep you from getting hurt and after the whole incident with your gunshot I don't want you to be unprepared. I'll have to make contact down in Dorado with a mechanic to at least give you some sort of usability to that arm."

"A mechanic?!"

"Well yeah. You still have the muscle and movement in it. Just need to be able to use it enough to throw a punch or slash a knife. Think of it like a brace that kids who are trying to walk again use. Except there will be electrodes in your skin."

"...Not bioware?"

"Smart kid, knowing that stuff. It's too expensive nowadays and then you'll be registered in the database for it so whoever's looking for you will find you. We have to back alley it."

"I still don't know why…"

"Nobody ever knows why they're being hunted. I mean I've dodged death enough times."

"Could you tell me more about Overwatch?"

"Oh sure! Better to change the subject anyways. We were like a well oiled machine, fighting for the greater good. Torbjorn was our lead mechanic and after you got past the Swedish dwarf jokes he would warm up to you. A master of armor too. Reinhardt was the sweetest hulking German crusader you ever met, even if his fellow crusaders fell at Eichenwald. There was Jack but you probably know plenty about your other father."

"Well...I didn't know he was technically my father too."

"Yeah. Reyes and Morrison were practically married, just not officially. They were gonna get hitched until Reyes lost his mind."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Sorry. I'll get back to Overwatch. Lena was this British girl, real spitfire. She had a timestream accident so she is only held to the present by technology. It was as weird as it sounds. Winston was our lead scientist and...well he was an actual Gorilla from the moon."

"Woah!"

"Right? Ana was a sniper from Cairo I believe, really tough girl with a daughter. Never mess with a mother, I'll tell you that. There was also me and McCree but you knew about that. Genji was from Japan. Shimada guy who was nearly killed by his brother but I don't think his brother or any of the Shimada know honestly. Oh! And Angela. She goes by Mercy now but she's Swiss and the kindest girl you ever met. We haven't spoken since Geneva though because of...reasons."

"Ex girlfriend?"

"Oh no! She's about as straight as a circle. We just lost touch and we got into a fight the day I quit."

"Oh…"

"You should rest...We got a long drive ahead of us."

"Yes sir."

He pulled a blanket out of one of his bags and covered himself whilst also grabbing the beaten up journal Jesse had left behind with him, deciding to read a few entries.

 _Trust nobody. You never know when someone can betray you._

 _Always keep moving when being hunted, you have to be unpredictable so the enemy can never catch you._

 _Respect the dead. They can't tell your secrets but they always come back to bite you in the ass when you least expect them to._

 _Find your..._ _ **skill**_ _...Thanks boss. Find your skill, the one thing that keeps you unique and gives you the upper hand in a fight._

 _Don't mess with Shimadas. Genji is nice and his brother is kind of hot but goddamn they sre terrifying. Spiritual dragons and all...Make that don't pick a fight too big for yourself._

 __He closed the journal for now and decided to rest for as much of the journey as he could. When he woke up again they were parked at the border and Sean was persuading the omnic guard. By persuading, it meant Sean was literally ripping the thing apart before opening up the border and getting back in. Could he really trust Sean? He hoped so at least. The rest of the journey was spent with Andres thinking of what was going to happen next. He was going to get a brace or something to let him have use of his arm but...for how long. Would it even work? He let his thoughts drift until they arrived in Dorado, Sean dropping off the last of his cargo and parking.

"I'll call up my mechanic. How about you explore a little?"

"S-Sure."

He tentatively got out of the truck and touched solid ground as he took in the view. It was so sunny and bright and full of life. _Almost like home._ Maybe when this was all over he could maybe make a home here. Somewhere safe from all the noise and terror. He started to walk, taking in the buildings and people. Eventually he found the library and plugged up, the little skull icon coming up immediately.

' _Well it's been a while. You're on my home turf now. Mind if I get a look?'_

"Wha-"

The screen flashed and the USB popped out as a purplish pink light swirled around then behind him and someone cleared their throat. He turned slowly and saw...a woman. A very pretty woman. He stared for a solid minute before she laughed.

"Wow I expected you to stare at my tits little brother."

"Som...bra?"

"Si~ In the flesh. Well, mostly flesh."

"Why are you here?"

"I just said I wanted a look at you. You're thinner than I expected. Nice ponytail though."

"Uh...Thanks?"

"No problem."

She sat down next to him and looked him over, as if inspecting him. The smirk she had on her face definitely told him it was about as much. He couldn't help but shrink away under her look and when she was finished she gave some sort of cryptic nod.

"Yeah you'll do fine."

With that she was gone, leaving Andres with more questions than answers. He quickly scooped up the USB and headed out to meet back up with Sean, running back to the truck to find people in white suits inspecting it. He stopped and noticed the symbol. Vishkar.

"This isn't one of our trucks…"

"No it's not. Probably civilian delivery. Should we impound it?"

"Regulation states we leave it be."

He sighed in relief which was loud enough to be caught as one of the Vishkar people turned and approached him. They smelled of...really fancy cologne. It made him feel a little small to be around them.

"Does your father own this truck?"

"No my uhm...uncle."

"What happened to your arm?"

"It was paralyzed in an accident."

"I see. You know you're a very smart child. We do take applications for teenagers over sixteen and provide enhancements."

"No thank you."

They nodded and headed off and Andres let himself shake finally. He actually fooled them! He saw Sean coming back with food and ran to him, telling him everything that happened and he rolled his eyes.

"Happens when you're around Dorado. Everyone loves it. Come on, I'll take you to my mechanic. She used to roll with an old buddy of mine."

Andres nodded and followed him as Sean handed him half of his meal so Andres could eat something. He was missing the New Orleans hotel food already. They eventually headed to a small workshop where a woman was yelling in a language he didn't recognize. Sean walked in and the yelling died down before Andres was called in. Standing before him was a woman with long ginger hair tied back in a French braid, freckles dotting her skin like stars. Her eyes were a deep forest green and she had a celtic knot ring on her finger. Now that Andres really looked...so did Sean.

"Andres, this is my girl Claire. Best damn roaming mechanic I know of and a former Blackwatch medic."

"You flatter me Sean."

Andres could only roll his eyes as Claire gently took his arm out of the sling and looked it over, making soft noises as she tested the flexibility and feeling in his arm before parking him in a chair. Electrodes were strapped to his arm and the activity was mapped before she nodded with a smirk.

"Faint but...I think I can at least make him able to write. Won't be fighting level until he makes it that way."

"I'll be able to use my arm again?"

"Hopefully. At least you'll be able to do basic tasks."

He smiled brightly and Claire helped him up onto a metal slab that probably was more often used to fix machinery rather than fix people. Sean then put his hands on Andres' chest and held him down. He knew exactly what this meant. A lot of pain and nothing to take it away, not even liquor.

"Stay relaxed as best you can because this is going to hurt. A lot."

He shut his eyes tight and felt a knife go into his shoulder as he screamed, kicking his legs as Sean kept his grip on Andres.

"Easy there boy...Nearly got the electrodes in…"

He was barely able to make out the words by this point, his grip on consciousness fading. He needed to build up a pain tolerance if this was going to be his life now. About an hour later the operation was complete, a brace applied to his arm and the electrodes connected between the brace and his body. Sean gently scooped him up and bid Claire goodbye as he took him back to the truck, setting him inside before two seemingly elderly adults approached Sean. Andres could make out it was a man with a 76 jacket and a woman with a headscarf on and a faceplate. He could only tell it was a woman because of the obvious boobs. The woman spoke first.

"How is he?"

"Resting. I still don't know why Jesse asked me to babysit."

"You are doing me a huge favor protecting him...We don't know how far gone Reyes is."

"I know sir. Talon is probably after him because of the whole super soldier thing right?"

"We believe so. He probably doesn't have it at the level Reyes did but...You never know."

"I'll keep him safe miss. Promise."

He shut his eyes and decided to rest off the rest of the pain as sun was just starting to set. By the time he woke up again he could hear a lot of music. He opened his eyes and saw what was going on. It was a concert, a big one. Sean had a big grin on his face.

"Looked through your music player and...well...Thought a christmas present was in order. A Lúcio concert."

Andres grinned and sprinted out of the truck, going into the crowd and having the time of his life. He bounced along to the music and then it finally hit him. Christmas...It was Christmas Eve. His first Christmas without his friends, his family. His first Christmas away from home. He left the concert early, sitting in the truck and watching Sean crowdsurf as he looked to the sky.

"Feliz Navidad...Mama...Papa…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Andres was running through an endless night, screams echoing into his ears. Every time he tried to run in a different direction it seemed to bring him to the same place, the same screaming voices. The pleading, shaking voices condemning his existence and calling for mercy. For help. Faces contorted in the shadows, the only light seeming to come from where he was standing now. The faces of his family, his friends. The face of his father, laughing and standing over him, ready to shoot him straight through the heart. The face eventually started to morph and melt, leaving behind the owl-like skull mask and his name was repeated like a broken record, a terrifying hiss._

 _S._

 _He tried to scream, to tear his eyes away but he couldn't, he was frozen on the spot. The faces around him molded to bodies, slow moving with jagged, unnatural steps, reaching their hands out to tear him limb from limb, to take back the life he was given to-_

"Andres! It's time for school!"

Andres sat up with a start, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Damn...another nightmare. They were getting more frequent lately. He rubbed the back of his neck and reached into his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of prescription meds. Something for a psychological condition he had been diagnosed with. He heard Claire call for him again and responded.

"S-Si Aunt Claire. Be right down."

Andres pulled himself out of bed and sighed, scratching his face. He was finally sixteen and had some sense of normalcy in his life. After Dorado, Sean decided to pick up Claire and take all three of them back to the home in Florida he got after the Omnic Crisis. It took some time to adjust after the constant panic of being on the run, but it eventually set in...mostly. Legally, he was adopted by Sean and Claire, most of the paperwork having been helped along by 'a little friend'.

Speaking of Sombra, it had been a year since he spoke with her last. Apparently she was too busy now to talk. The last message she had left was something of an apology, as if she was about to do something terrible.

He had changed more than he expected to in the past two years. He could use about seventy five percent of his arm's old strength again from physical therapy. He had a gun now too, a six shooter from Sean. He had ditched the gun he carried with him when he was on the run. He also had learned a lot of decoding skills and had cracked almost every Blackwatch file. He had learned a great deal of mechanical engineering from Claire as well who helped him upgrade his brace to be more lightweight and even have a retractable energy shield. He had a spot to store his pocket knife too. Sean had taught him to fight and shoot and protect himself, just like he promised.

He had also changed physically, puberty having hit him like a freight train. He looked more like his father every day and his hair was past his shoulders which he always tied back in a low ponytail. He quickly slipped on a band tee shirt and black jeans along with his black boots with silver trim and looked himself over in the mirror. He had a right ear piercing and a right eyebrow piercing along with a tattoo of a cross made of two nails on his back and a half Overwatch, half Blackwatch tattoo on his inner left wrist. To remind himself of where he came from. He needed to shave soon, his spare facial hair starting to become a bit of a nuisance. 'Peach Fuzz' was what Sean had called it. He looked at a photograph of him with Sean and Claire and smiled.

"Adios Sean. See you after school."

He grabbed his backpack and headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast, grabbing a pancake from mid air as Claire rolled her eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"I was saying bye to Sean!"

"You don't have to do that everyday you know. He died in a car accident, not a war."

"He's still family. Just like you."

"Alright, alright. Hurry up now!"

"Si. Si. I know."

He quickly ate the pancake and took off towards school. He'd joined the track team, feeling better than he had before everything happened. When he reached the school gates he slowed down, touching his father's necklace in a sort of ritual for good luck. He walked into homeroom and sat down next to a boy with bright red spiked hair and a lip ring, grinning as the boy turned to him, blue eyes full of mischief.

"Hey Jacob."

"Thought you'd skip Andres."

"Me? Never. I don't smoke out back like Henry or Vivian."

Both boys rolled their eyes and laughed. Jacob was his neighbor and decided as soon as he saw Andres his mission was to become his best friend. It worked and the two had been inseparable ever since. Henry and Vivian were part of their friend group, the pot smokers of the schoolyard. Class soon started, the two secretly exchanging notes about anything and everything whilst the teacher droned on. All the classes they had together were pretty much the same result and by the time school was over the two were walking home.

"So when you gonna tell me about that badass arm thing of yours."

"My brace?"

"Yeah."

"I had an accident at thirteen that made me lose my ability to move it. My aunt who I live with made me this brace. She's a biomechanic."

"Like Bioware shit?"

"No, simpler and cheaper than that. I only have like three-fourths of my usability anyways."

"Badass."

"I know right?"

They got to their street and high fived as they went to their respective homes. He walked inside and Claire tossed him his gun. Ah, target practice and training in the basement. He saluted and headed down to the soundproof basement, smirking slightly. Ever since Sean passed away, Claire had been heading his training...just in case. He went to a table and loaded up his gun, taking the safety off and turning as he aimed. He calmed his breathing and pulled the trigger, hitting the target near dead center. His aim was always off because of his technically disabled arm. He did that for a while until he had some good aim before testing the shield, turning it on as he used a sandbag to practice his swings and hits before turning it off. Seemed to be working efficiently enough. Finally he used his fists to practice melee until his knuckles ended up bleeding.

He was called upstairs after that, Claire wanting to have some bonding time. He made sure to reload his gun and put it in its holster before going upstairs. Claire wrapped his hands with some gauze temporarily and they headed out, deciding to have dinner at the local cafe. He had brought his backpack so he could do his homework whilst they ate, managing to finish it fairly quickly. He was a smart kid after all. When he looked up, Claire wasn't there and the bill was untouched. He had enough money to cover it and gathered his things, searching the cafe for her before starting to check _around_ the cafe. When he checked the alleyway on the left he had his answer. A man had a knife to Claire's neck and apparently had done unspeakable things to her based on the fact she didn't have any clothes on. In one swift movement Andres pulled his gun out and aimed, hand shaking a little. He'd never shot anyone before. This was different from target practice. This was real life. He might end this guy's life. The man hadn't even noticed Andres and slit Claire's throat, laughing. Something happened that he never expected he would be able to do.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ ****_

The man's head exploded as his body went limp and fell, Andres not even realizing he was holding his breath. He did it...He killed someone. He had pulled the trigger so easily. Everything seemed to slow around him and his chest felt tight. He already knew Claire was dead. She was dead as soon as that knife slit her neck.

He didn't want to be alone again. Tears started to come to his eyes as he lowered the gun, putting it in its holster again. He didn't feel like he was in his body. His legs were moving on their own. He left the alley and didn't look back. Not once.

He couldn't stay in Florida, could he? Maybe he could explain what happened to Jacob. No. Then he'd have to tell him everything. About his father, about Talon. About how he just killed someone. About the nightmares.

In that moment he made a decision. He _wasn't_ going to run. He _wasn't_ going to hide himself. If everyone he cared for was gone he was going _fight_. He went home and packed up his belongings, going to Sean and Claire's room. He dug through the closet until he found Sean's jacket from the Blackwatch days. Perfect. He also grabbed a pair of black gloves with white trim and some BB gun gear; a face mask and some skull shaped goggles. He pulled on a hoodie and put on the jacket and gloves, making sure the shield could go through the fabric layers. It could. _Excellent._ He pulled the hood up and sighed softly. There was no going back after this, no having any semblance of a normal life. He'd be wanted as soon as word got out about the death. He knew someone saw him shoot the guy.

He looked himself over. Skull goggles and a reddish black BB gun lower face mask. Black hoodie and a black jacket with a white owl across the back, wings spread. Black boots with silver trim. Black skinny jeans. His father's necklace around his neck. He seemed to look like a hero at least. He just needed a name.

What did he want most in life...He wanted it to mean something important. He also needed a hideout. Somewhere to stay safe from whatever would still be coming for him. He needed to make _sure_ he had the essentials wherever he was going. He quickly ran out of the room, grabbing the router and putting it in a bag along with cables he would need. He also grabbed Claire's mechanic bag and _everything_ he needed to keep his brace in check. He grabbed things he needed from the basement. Then he grabbed his laptop, his medication and wrote a note for Jacob, leaving it on the bed before climbing out the window.

 _Jacob,_

 _By the time you read this I'll be gone. Don't come looking for me. I'm not coming back. Claire was murdered. I killed the guy. I'm going to run away. Far away. I don't want to bother your family. You're my best friend and probably the closest thing I'll ever have to friendship again. The truth is...I've been running for years now, running from something I never should have been involved in and it's time I face it. Goodbye._

 _Andres_

 __

Andres eventually found an abandoned apartment building, choosing an apartment on the top floor and set up the router and laptop, encrypting the signal and making all his files work with his _own personal cipher_ so nobody would be able to snoop about. He then put his belongings under the bed and cleaned the place best he could without tiring out. Only then did he take off his goggles and mask, pulling the hood down.

"I can do this...I'm a Reyes. I can do this!"

He opened his laptop up and started searching around on websites Sean showed him before he died. Not so clean sites used by guns for hire and vigilantes. That was what he was now, wasn't he? A Vigilante? Or was he a gun for hire. He shook the thought from his head as he decided on the name to call himself, his tag for posting on the sites. Redención. Redemption. That was what he wanted. Redemption for the lives taken from him. The people who died because of who he was. He made his first notification.

 _Hola._

 _I am Redención. At your service to all those wronged and needing of redemption. Awaiting orders._

He got up and grabbed the mechanic bag, going down to the lower levels of the apartment building and working on getting the electricity and water to his room set up, eventually bypassing the city locks on it. Thank god he learned to bypass these things from Sean. Maybe his whole life was leading up to this. He didn't care about that anymore honestly.

He wanted a shower. He wanted to calm his nerves. He was basically making himself a killer for hire after everything he had gone through. He finished setting it all up and headed back to the apartment, stripping down and taking a shower. It seemed to calm his nerves enough and he looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked old enough to be living on his own. He looked like he was haunted too which was probably true. He shook his head and dried his hair out before tying it back and nodding to himself. There was no time to be scared. No more time to be pure and innocent anymore. He needed to build up his 'shell' and _fast._

He dried himself off enough to put on some underwear and sweatpants before diving into the internet, setting up an encryption to block his wifi signal to anyone who might try to pry and went about looking up everything he could about illegal activities. About killing and torture. He kept reading and watching videos until his stomach stopped trying to leap out of his throat. He let himself become numb. He let himself become what he needed to be. _A survivor._ This continued as a cycle for two weeks until he felt he was ready. Only then did he check his post, only seeing one reply.

 _Help Wanted_

 _Target: Beatrice Liam_

 _She owns me over $100,000 in a deal and I want either the money or her head._

 _Delivery Site: 312 Westwood, 10 PM_

 _Reward: $10,000_

 __

He clicked accept and calmed his breathing. He _had_ to do this. He _had_ to let himself fall to build himself back up. What else could he do. His father was apparently still alive but probably clinically insane. He didn't know if his other father was alive. He didn't care honestly.

He quickly got dressed and pulled his hood up, checking he had enough bullets. Then he was out the window and down the fire escape, headed for the address he was given after accepting. It was a small house, no security if you didn't count an old German Shepherd. He could feel a tingle in the back of his mind.

This wasn't right. This was a trap. He still walked inside and checked the place out. Yep...Old woman with a bullet in her chest on the couch. He pulled his gun out and calmed his breathing. He _had_ to do this. He _had_ to make sure he went through with this. He _couldn't_ chicken out. He turned a corner and a bullet barely missed his head, a giggle coming from a door. He knew that laugh too well.

"Sombra…"

"Hola little brother. I see you turned~"

Sombra came around the corner with a smile, balancing an apple on her finger. She was in a hoodie and jeans and her hair had curlers in it.

"What do you want...Why did you bring me here."

"Because you're doing it wrong. You were using old sites. _No wonder_ you fell into this trap. Also I didn't bring you here, the guy in the bedroom I just shot did."

"So...you're protecting me."

"Nope, just helping."

She slipped a piece of paper into his hand and saluted as she disappeared. Man he hated that, cryptic and confusing. He went back to the apartment and looked at the paper. Websites. Well, at least she was being nice. He closed the account on the gun for hire site and encrypted his exit from it so it still looked active. Then he moved on to the new sites. Seemed a lot more secure and safe. He wrote a new message, making sure to sound better and got a new job almost immediately.

This was going to be... _interesting._


	9. Chapter 9

Two months. He'd been at this only two months and he was doing way too well for someone of his age and experience. He could probably thank his father's genetics or something. Or the fact his father was basically a super soldier experiment gone right. He definitely had some of it that was for sure. He sighed as he went over his accepted assignments for the day. Mostly killings and simple thieveries. He smirked under his mask and pulled his hood up, sliding down a light pole. He was finally seventeen, having had his birthday the month before. It was odd to be having a birthday alone but it didn't matter.

He moved through the night almost silently, taking out target after target. He knew he was probably being used for someone's agenda or another but he didn't have a choice. He needed money to survive. He had to survive to keep his morals alive.

He reached the last target, some wealthy man's daughter and kept to the shadows in an alley, hood up and breathing quiet. She was on the phone at the end of the alleyway, talking brightly. Her blonde hair was braided back and...was that a nose ring? She had green eyes too. The more he listened to the voice, the more he realized he knew who it was.

"Yeah...Still no word from Andres. It's been four years, I know, but he was my best friend. I feel so guilty for not helping him and they never found his body after the shooting so...Maybe he got out of there? I don't know. Is it bad to hope?"

 _Carmen._ She had escaped the shooting after all. She looked so much better than when he last saw her. Her skin was clean and she looked flawless. Her clothes were high end and pressed. Her hands were even manicured. He unholstered his gun and took the safety off, walking forward until the gun was against the back of her head, causing her to gasp and drop her phone. He took a calming breath and spoke.

"Lo siento...Carmen."

 _ **BANG**_

She fell to the ground, dead and he quietly holstered his gun, making a sign of the cross and turning, walking away from the scene like nothing happened. He was glad nobody had witnessed the shot and when he kept his head down nobody could see the blood splattered across his face and goggles. By the time he reached his home base he was shaking a little. He just _killed_ Carmen. All for some _money_. He felt like a _monster._ He took off his gear and scrubbed the blood out of it all, hanging it on a clothesline he made across the far wall before heading into the shower.

He watched what blood had gotten onto his skin go down the drain, sighing before washing himself. He needed to let it go. These were things that happened when you left innocence behind. Maybe this was just his lack of medication talking though. He'd run out about a week ago and seemed to be having more and more nightmares. He let his mind wander under the hot water until he had to get out, drying off.

He wondered if he could score his medication on the street. He couldn't be his gun for hire self when he did, that was for sure. He sighed and grabbed a spare black hoodie from the closet and a random shirt from his dresser before putting them on along with some baggy pants. He tied his hair back and nodded to himself, slipping out through the fire escape and heading out into the streets.

He seemed to endlessly wander the streets until he found someone selling drugs in a back alley. He had his pocket knife on him in his brace...something just in case this ended badly. He approached the man who seemed to be more for hard drugs instead of prescription.

He still tried to score something and came up with a temporary alternative. Marijuana. It was better than nothing...right? He lit up and inhaled, attempting to relax. He probably would have achieved it too if it wasn't for the building he was leaning on exploding. He tried to cover his face with his arm but everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Was that a second explosion? Everything was so bright and when it came back into focus his ears were ringing and his right arm was screaming in pain. There was also a voice but he couldn't see who it was immediately. The more everything came into focus, the more he realized who it was.

"Mijo...Mijo can you hear me? Oh god….Oh my god…"

It was...It was his _father_. Was he hallucinating? He _had_ to be. Here was his father in a black hoodie, hair and beard streaked with greys and whites and face covered in deep scars. _Like an explosion._ He tried to reach his arm up but his father held him down. He couldn't feel his left leg either and his chest felt weird. Was this how he dies?

"Pa...pa?"

"Si mijo. I'm here. I'm here. Don't move. It's okay. It's okay."

"Where…"

"No more talking Mijo. No more talking. God...I never wanted this. I never wanted any of this. Andres…It took everything I had to leave you. I never wanted this for you. I…"

Something was wrong... _deathly wrong_. The more he looked at his father, the more he realized his skin would peel away before forming back and bits of what looked like shadow would slip out or move under his skin. It made sense now...His father was _Reaper_. He could hear sirens coming and his father got up, leaving a bag with a note attached. Andres lost consciousness after that.

When he woke up again he felt cold. So _very_ cold. He didn't know where he was or if he was dead. Not until the soft beeping of machines came to his ears. He was in a hospital? He groaned softly and let his eyes adjust to the bright lights as a nurse came over.

"It's okay sir, you're safe. Don't try to move just yet. The bioware hasn't fully connected."

Bioware? He remembered the explosion, his father's skin and how unnaturally it moved on his body. So he got hurt in the explosion but...how much. He managed to turn his head to see his entire right arm and shoulder was mechanical now. Well...That was probably good at least. He finally could use as much strength as he wanted. His left leg probably was since he left cold there...across his chest too. How much had that blast taken. Why his father was there was more important to him in that moment.

He slowly healed in that hospital bed, getting out of that bed as soon as he could and getting his strength back. The nurse was sweet enough and left the note for him to read when he wasn't allowed up. As soon as he was fully healed, he left with the note in the middle of the night, leaving no trace he was ever there.

 _ **Mijo,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done but I'm not myself anymore. I wish I could be the father I should have been. The father Jack wanted me to be. The father I should have been to Jesse. Take this money. It was the money Jack put away towards your college but...I doubt you'll be able to do that now. Stay safe...Me tomó todo lo que tenía...It took everything I had to leave you there so please. Stop fighting and just hide before Talon turns you into what they made me into. Please…**_

 _ **Your Father,**_

 _ **G. Reyes**_

He never really was a kid who followed orders and he sure as hell wasn't going to now. He did drop off the gun for hire stuff for a few months to train his new body but as soon as he was in top shape he was at it again which got the attention of a very specific audience.

 _A.T.H.E.N.A NEW MISSION_

 _AGENTS: MCCREE, SOLDIER:76, MERCY_

 _FIND THE MERCENARY REDENCIÓN AND BRING HIM IN._

 __  
Jesse looked over the message a thousand times but still couldn't believe it. Some teenager with a Spanish sounding tag name. It _had_ to be Andres. Who else could it be. He got out of the bed he and his boyfriend Hanzo shared and headed out, knowing this was not going to be a fun mission. He walked to the plane to see Mercy and Morrison already there. He could feel Jack's tension.

"It might not be him."

"Might not be who Jesse?"

"Nothin Angela. Don't worry."

With that they boarded the plane, the two men praying it wasn't him. Andres at the time was doing more jobs than he had ever expected. He was faster, stronger and could climb things without much difficulty. He had reintegrated the energy shield into his bioware and his switchblade was welded into the metal of the back of his hand for a close range attack. He was walking away from his latest kill when he heard a gun cock behind him.

"Turn around…"

"Mm? Why should I _vaquero._ "

"I wanna see your face!"

Andres turned slowly, one hand on his gun and the other hitting the wall to spark up the energy shield. He let out a calm breath into the cold spring air, smirking beneath his mask. He then heard a pulse rifle charging behind him. Ah...the old guy again. And McCree. Neither probably knew it was him so he could probably work with this. He moved fast, shooting at the old guy and striking at McCree as he let a shot off that connected the welded knife in his arm. Thank god for bioware. He moved around Jesse and took off down the street. He didn't get far though as a net fell on him.

"Fucking! AGH! Let me go!"

The two men appeared and grabbed the end of the net, dragging him along until his head hit something hard enough to knock him out. This really wasn't what he was planning his day to go like.

When he woke up again his hands were tied behind his back and his head was _killing him_. He sat up slowly, trying to move the blade on his arm to cut his restraints. A little struggling and his hands were freed. He then surveyed his surroundings. Looked like a holding cell with only one door. He smirked and typed in a code he knew by heart now.

 _4^6\3 &._

The door slid open and he checked the hallway. Nothing. He smirked and checked himself over. Still had his goggles and mask. His jacket was still on. He didn't have his gun. He had the blade attached to his arm though so it was better than nothing. He quietly crept down the hall, only to hear a voice behind him.

"Now where do you think you're going young man."

He turned and saw McCree, arms folded with bunny slippers on. So it was night. How long had he even been out. He huffed and faced Jesse fully, looking unimpressed.

"We meet again vaquero."

"Andres cut the shit. Take them mask off and come on. I gotta ask you questions."

"Andres? Whose Andres."

"Come on you idiot before I drag you."

"...Fine."

He followed after Jesse to a small room with two chairs and a table, Andres opting to stay standing as Jesse looked over what little info they had on his tag name. Andres could see Jesse hadn't slept well. Had he been staying up and watching him in case he really was...He let the thought leave his head.

"Face gear off."

"No."

"Take it off or I'll rip it off."

Andres rolled his eyes and unclipped the mask, letting it fall into his hand before removing his goggles. Jesse seemed to be looking over his face with something of fear and awe.

"You look so much like your father."

"No shit."

"Alright...Jacket and hoodie off."

"Whatever."

He put the mask and goggles on the table before removing the jacket and hoodie, only having a tanktop underneath. Jesse seemed to study his body with a frown. Andres spoke before he even had the chance to ask.

"Explosions. One knocked me back, closer one took my arm and leg along with part of my chest. Irony since my fathers _supposedly_ died in an explosion. Guess being safe from explosions is a family thing."

"Andres…"

"No. I'm tired of being quiet. I'm tired of all this shit. You never decided maybe, just _maybe_ I might be in a shit ton of trouble? Where the fuck were you when Claire died! Why didn't you come for me!"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Sure you didn't."

"Andres...We've been looking for you for a year."

"Well you fucking found me."

"At this point, after what you've done now, you have two choices. Overwatch or you go to jail."

"Overwatch."

"Good choice kid...Room's already set up."


End file.
